deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam (Trick 'r Treat)
Sam, or Samhain, is a child-sized demon who appeared in the 1996 animated short film, Season's Greetings, and the 2007 anthology horror film, Trick 'r Treat. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Krampus vs. Sam * Sam vs Lubdan the leprechaun (Completed) * Michael Myers vs Sam (Completed) * Pumpkinhead vs Sam (Completed) * Pennywise vs Sam (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Freddy Krueger * Jack Skellington * Jason Voorhees * Leatherface * Pennywise * Babadook Death Battle Info * Full name: Samhain * Age: over 5000 years old * Occupation: mass murderer and guardian of Halloween traditions * Signature weapon: pumpkin shaped lollipop * Created to be an alter ego of writer/director Michael Dougherty. Seriously! Abilities *Immortality: Sam has been in existence ever since the ancient Celtic Pagans celebrated Samhain. *Regeneration: Sam is shot by Mr. Kreeg which temporarily subdues him, Kreeg then proceeds to blow off Sam's right hand. Sam awakens moments later and reattaches his hand. His injuries he had sustained also seemed to have disappeared. *Wall climbing and scaling: Sam can crawl on his hands and feet across solid surfaces. *Necromancy: Sam can raise the dead from their graves as zombies to do his bidding. He demonstrates this ability by raising eight deceased children back from the dead to seek revenge on the man who killed them. *Teleportation: Sam is shown to disappear and reappear from different locations throughout the film. *Telekinesis: Sam can move solid matter with his thoughts alone. He uses this power to open Mr. Kreeg's door. *Fear Manipulation: Sam seems able to project fear into the hearts of every man. *Supernatural Strength: Sam can easily break a grown man's arm with seemingly no effort. *Supernatural Aura: Sam can cause supernatural happenings with his presence alone. *Shapeshifting: Changed into the form of a small child. *Possession: Sam can possess and control people. *Magical Knowledge: Sam has more than 2,000 years worth of knowledge and experience in many forms of Magic including Dark Magic and Witchcraft. *Clairvoyance: Sam was able to sense that a Jack-O-Lantern had been snuffed out by a human rather than natural causes. And he was able to know the person who did it: all by simply touching it. *Pyrokinesis: Sam was able to light a pumpkin in Mr. Kreeg's bedroom with fire supernaturally. Gallery Sam-seasons-greetings-1996.png|Sam as he appears in the 1996 animated short film Season's greetings. Sam (trick r treat).png|Sam in a flashback during the Halloween school bus massacre. 2009-09-11-trick r treat.jpg|Sam in some artwork for the film's theatrical poster. Sam with mask2.png|Sam biting down on his lollipop, converting it into a blade to kill Mr. Kreeg with. Sam without mask.png|Sam without his mask, moments after Mr. Kreeg shot him and seconds after reattaching his severed hand back on the rest of his arm. Do you like this character? Yes No Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Demon Category:Gods Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Holiday characters Category:Fear Users